


Chatter

by shieldivarius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Mild Sexual Assault, Multi, Pre-Avengers Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is a pain in the ass when he’s bored on a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatter

“If you move two feet to the left, you’ll give me a way better view of your ass, sweetheart.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil caught Natasha moving the other way, and hid his smile at Barton’s frustrated cursing in a sip of his drink. Natasha went on talking to and giggling at the mark without any further acknowledgement.

Clint chattered, almost incessantly, when he was observing from a distance and knew the op would never call for him to actually take a shot. This was one of those ops. Barton was well past the ‘observing the comings-and-goings of people on the street’ stage of the evening, and had settled firmly into ‘leering and commenting through his scope.’

”Can’t see you, babe,” came a moment later. “Can’t cover what I can’t see.”

Phil shifted over enough for the edge of his jacket to be hanging in Clint’s eye line.

”Oh, come _on_.”

From across the room, Natasha met his gaze and smiled. Her timing perfect (as always), their shared joke had the mark scrambling to get her attention back onto him. Phil left her to it. Draining his glass and handing it off to a passing waiter, he went to make his rounds of the building.

”I have the best view down your dress right now,” Clint said. Natasha would’ve moved back into his line of sight when she lost Phil as her eyes in the room.

”Focus on the mission, Hawkeye.”

”Freezing my ass off out here. Should’ve stuck one of those warming pockets into my pants. Think you’d be able to see it through my tac suit?”

”Your suit isn’t as tight as you’d have us believe.”

”You only know that ‘cause you’ve looked, Sir.” A pause. “Widow’s in position.”

”Contact?”

”Enough to make me want to kick the guy’s ass.”

Phil smiled to himself in the empty corridor. “I need something more specific, Hawkeye.”

”She’ll probably break his hand on the way to lockup. I’ll help.”

”If you want her to break yours as well.”

”Mmm, then I get waited on by a gorgeous, red-headed nurse.”

”You’ll have to settle for a buff, older, male model,” came Natasha’s voice over the line after a buzz of static. A humming sound in the background suggested she’d moved into the restroom and was running the hand dryer to cover her voice. “Mark is tagged. We can evac at your call, Coulson, unless you wanted a dance first.”

The comment was playful, teasing and directed more at Clint, stuck outside, than at him.

”Bet your ass is warm, after that guy’s sweaty hand rubbed all over it,” Barton said in response.

A pause before Natasha responded. “He left a stain on my dress and his hands were cold.”

”Great. Call evac, Sir, and you can warm both your assets asses up.”

Shaking his head, Phil stood at the nearest window and smiled in Clint’s general direction.

”I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
